Little Problem
by mimopoco
Summary: Jealousy is hard to deal with when Hilda realizes that her friends have grown taller than her and she has yet to budge in height. When she sneaks out into the wilderness to take her mind off of it, she gets too caught up in enjoying the nature and ends up putting herself in a small predicament.


"One fourty seven, one fourty eight, one fourty niiiiine... point eight?!"

Hilda was appalled and in disbelief that she hadn't grown much since her thirteenth birthday that was well over a month ago. She had been measuring herself several times a day out of impatience. But nothing seemed to change.

"This is utter rubbish! I should be taller than this by now!" Hilda complained, throwing her pencil on the ground in a fit. She had been marking the wall in her room since she was young and since upon moving to Trolberg she had to start over from her current height. And to Hilda's displeasure, it didn't seem to be changing any time soon.

"That's what I always thought about myself when I was a young elf. But now look at me. I'm taller than most elves I know! It just takes time, Hilda. Patience is a virtue." Alfur explained, attempting to comfort his friend. "Maybe you could find something to occupy your time with and take your mind off of it for now. You are getting a little extra worked up over the whole thing, dont you think?"

Hilda sighed, "I suppose you're right. I have been a tad... disordered since my birthday." She admitted, taking a seat against the wall she had been measuring herself on.

A worried look appeared on Alfurs face as he watched the girl melt in her discouragement. He climbed down the wooden dresser, jumped on the girls pillow and made his way over to the end of the bed right next to Hilda. "Hey, hey, everything is fine. Why dont you go see if David and Frida are free today. I'm sure they would love to see you." Alfur received a raised eyebrow from the girl.

Hilda had maybe, quite possibly, almost certainly been avoiding both of her close friends since she had realized that she hadn't gotten taller. Frida had always been the tallest out of the three. But David and herself were always roughly around the same height. Until this recent year, David was beginning to grow even taller than Frida, and at a fast pace too. Hilda thought that when she turned thirteen she would grow more, but it had been more than a month by now and she hadn't moved even a centimeter taller.

Hilda knew that she was in the wrong. Jealousy wasn't something that the girl had first hand experienced before. So her reaction may not have been the best. But she did want to fix it, she just wasn't quite sure how. She did however miss her friends alot regardless of her resentment and jealousy.

The blue haired girl wiped a frustated tear from her cheek and nodded with a sad smile. "That might be the best thing for me right now. I do miss them alot and after all, they didn't do anything to deserve the way I've been treating them. I've been quite the tosser lately."

"Ah! Ahem-hem! Language! Hilda, please." The elf started, "I do agree that you, um, have been quite... s-selfish in the matter. However, this may be your chance to fix it. They are your friends, they wont turn you away."

"Sorry Hilda, Frida has been quite distracted lately and her grades were starting to slip so we're having her focus more on her studies. We do hope you understand." Frida's mother had explained and sent the girl back on her way home.

David's parents had also done the same, as their son had developed a slight cough and they wanted to make sure he wasnt getting sick by keeping him inside all day. They suggested that she also have a personal day as well, to make sure her health was up to par.

A loud bell began ringing in the girls ears, indicating that it was already noon. A sigh escaped her lips as she walked down the empty sidewalk. "Well this stinks. I try to apologize and hang out with my best friends but I can't even have the opportunity." Hilda pouted, taking a seat on the sidewalk in defeat.

"So, what were you put out for?" Hilda jumped by the sudden voice. She hadnt realized that she sat right near a banished Nisse. She had hardly been paying attention to her surroundings since she was turned away twice.

"I uh, I was a bad friend to a couple friends of mine. And I just went to apologize and make up but they're both busy and I can't see them. And I dont know when I'll get to see them next."

"Yikes, kid. Sounds rough. Seems to me like you just need some personal time. Do your own thing, y'know."

Hilda leaned her head back as she spoke. "That's what people keep telling me today. I just don't really know what to do for "personal time". She air quoted the word with her fingers, eyes closed, a defeated look on her face.

A leaf fell from the tree above and landed atop Hilda's head. "Huh? What's this?" She plucked the leaf and stared at it, eyes darting to the tree it fell from. A sudden gasp emerged from the girls mouth as she stood up quickly in excitement. "I know what to do now. Thanks Tontu!" She exclaimed running back home.

"Uh, sure. Anytime, kid."

The blue haired girl ran through the front door panting for air. Since moving to Trolberg, she hadn't done much running and climbing on things like she use to do in the wild. But she was up for an adventure today.

"Oh, Hilda you look parched. Are your friends able to hang out today? I didn't expect you back so soon." Johanna pulled some juice and a premade sandwich from the fridge and gave it to the girl.

"Oh yeah, um, we're actually meeting up in a bit but I was wondering if it would be okay if I stayed at Frida's house tonight, its been quite awhile. Her parents already said it was cool that I stay."

Her mum pulled back, hands on her hips with a questioning expression. Hilda held her breath in hopes her mother didn't see right through her. "I suppoooooose. It has been quite awhile hasn't it. If you'd like I can make some sandwiches for you and your friends."

"Thank you mum! You know how much David and Frida love your cucumber sandwiches."

"Well I'm glad. Now why dont you go pack up your things so you can be ready by the time I'm finished up here."

"Sure, mum." Hilda felt bad about lying to her mother, again. She'd started a bad habit of that unfortunately. But she knew that if she asked her mother to go stay the night in the wilderness she wouldn't allow it. She really needed some time for herself, and she knew she wouldnt get it being at home self loathing all day.

Hilda headed for her room in excitement and instantly began packing her things. "Sleeping bag, check. Flashlight, check. Pajamas, check. Extra coat, che-"

"What's all this?" Alfur questioned from his seat on the window sill. He watched her sneak over to the bedroom door, closing and locking it in a suspicious manner.

Hilda creeped back over to the elf. "I'm going camping in the wilderness!" She yelled in a whispered tone with a large smile. Something Alfur hadn't seen in quite awhile.

"Wait, wait. Will David and Frida be accompanying you as well?"

"Aaaaaabout that," Hilda avoided eye contact with sad look. "They have some other things going on... BUT! This is a great opportunity for me to have some personal time and what better than some good ol' camping in the great wilderness, yeah?

"Hilda. I don't really think that is a good idea." Alfur immediately rejected the idea. "You'll be very far from home when it's incredibly dark outside. I know you're use to being in the woods whenever but we live a bit of a ways away now. I just don't think it's a safe idea."

"Oh come on Alfur, I know how to handle myself."

"But there's trolls, bears, wolves and plenty other dangerous creatures out there. If you're alone out there then no one will know if something bad happens to you. The last time you were out there over night that Woodman bet and lost you in a game of elf cards, you were captured and chased by a forest giant and then trapped in a magic maze house that kept us inside for hours. It's just a bad idea! Bad!"

"Well if something bad was going on, you and Twig would know about it. You're coming too, right?" She arched an eyebrow in question to her elf friend.

"You've got to be joking, Hilda. It's just far too dangerous! I'm afraid I must decline. Does mum even know that you're going?" Alfur was being overprotective for a good reason. The girl had gotten herself quite a few... situations. The troll, the giant, the other troll, those ghosts, the storm and the barghest as well. The elf just wanted to prevent these things if possible. She was an important friend to him after all.

"Something like that? Heh." Hilda fibbed, shrinking into her coat with a slightly guilty expression.

Alfur sighed, "Sooo, she doesn't know?"

Hilda sighed right back, "No... She doesn't. I told her I'm staying the night at Frida's."

The elf facepalmed and shook his head. "As your friend, I can't let you go out there, Hilda. If you wont stay then I'll just have to make you stay. I'm afraid I'll be telling mum of your plans."

"Alfur!" Hilda yelled a little too loud, startling herself, Alfur and Twig who was napping. "I, y-you can't do that. I told you I can handle myself. You never actually saw me in the wilderness other than like the two days that we knew eachother before moving here. But I'll be just fine. I just really really..." She trailed off, her eyes on the floor. "I need this. I think this is the only thing that can make me happy right now. Please, Alfur?" Glossy eyes twinkled at the elf. He saw the tears threatening to fall from the girls eyes.

He sighed in defeat. "Alright, fine." The girl perked up in excitement. "However, you have to promise me, Hilda. Promise me?"

"Oh, I uh, I promise."

"Promise me that you'll find the post office and send me an elf mail as soon as you get there."

"Yeah, I suppose I can do that." She would just have to find the place this time. "Does this mean you won't tell mum?"

Alfur crossed his arms, thinking of an answer to give the girl. "I suppose... I can keep quiet."

"Eeeeeeee!" Twig and Alfur both jumped.

"But! If you throw yourself into the fire, it's not my fault.

"Oh. Right." Hilda covered her mouth in hopes her mother wasn't overhearing anything. "If that's the case then," She paused as she pulled out a blank piece of paper from her desk and began writing on it. The pen stopped and the paper was instantly infront of Alfur. "Would you mind if I had that in writing?"

"If you think I'll sign that without reading the fine print then you are sadly mistaken." Alfur took his time reading the neatly written contract. He pointed out some grammatical errors but other than that everthing seemed to be included. The elf was actually very impressed with his human friend.

"Are you finished yet?"

"Yes, yes. Just finishing up some analyzing. Yep, everything seems to be in place. Very well done. There you go." Alfur tucked his pen away after writing the smallest signature she had ever seen on a normal sized paper. It almost made her want to chuckle.

"Thank you, Alfur." Hilda gave a warm smile and finished her packing. "Well, friends I am off!" She saluted Twig and Alfur. She began to make her way out the door, her sleeping bag rolled up under her arm and a backback stuffed with everything she would need for camping in the wilderness. "Oh wait!" Hilda exclaimed, dropping her sleeping bag in the hallway. "I have to bring my new sketchbook. I havent had an opportunity to use it since my birthday. This is a perfect time."

"Don't forget the E mail!" Alfur shouted as she rushed back downstairs.

The girl finally made her way back to the kitchen where her mother had finished making 3 cucumber sandwiches and a thermos of her favourite tea. She stuffed them in her already full backpack and headed out on her way.

Once Hilda found the Vittra hole near the city wall, she scanned the area for anyone who might be watching her. She hoped that the Vittra wouldn't mind her passing through. It would only be for a quick moment after all.

It was quite the convenience that the blue haired girl was a sparrow scout. She had learned some very useful things such as how to tie proper knots. She pulled out a stake, hammer and a rope. There was no one here this time to hold the rope so Hilda had no choice but to hammer a stake into the ground and tie the rope to it. But of course she did check the ground for Vittra roots before hammering. She didnt want to make that mistake again.

"Watch out below!" She yelled into the dark hole as she dropped her rolled up sleeping bag right in it and jumping in right after.

The landing was rough even though she threw the sleeping bag in first for support. Hilda dusted off her clothes, picked up her sleeping bag and began to look around. "Wow, it's so... empty down here. I wonder why that is." Other than the hibernating Vittra above her, there seemed to be nothing else wondering around the tunnels. 'Where are the cattle?' She thought, beginning to walk in a tunnel in the direction of the wall.

Hilda didnt have to walk very far to get to the other side of the wall, it was finding an opening that was easy to climb out of that would be difficult. She didnt have any more rope so that was out of the question.

After some time of circling around, Hilda found the most peculiar Vittra hole she had ever seen. It was a bit messy and uncoordinated but it slightly resembled a spiral staircase. It was wrapped around the dirt walls and lead all the way up to the surface. It was exactly was she was looking for.

There was no hesitation in the girl. She gripped her sleeping bag tight and made a run for the stairs. They were a bit steep but they were solid enough to hold Hilda's weight.

As soon as the blurle haried girl reached the surface she was blinded by the sunlight. It had been awhile since she'd seen the sun. "Ugh, my eyes." She climbed out of the hole and shielded her eyes with her hand. Attempting to look around whilst being blinded, Hilda saw alot of familiar things. Trees, trees, and more trees. A smiled formed on her lips. She knew exactly where to go first. She was going home.


End file.
